The Shrine
by Gernsback
Summary: Darth Vader comes upon his past.  Is it a chance for redemption, or will it hold him closer to the dark side?  Your call.  All comments appreciated


The Shrine

Any well known Star Wars characters mentioned here are owned by Lucasfilms LTD. Curse the luck.

The shuttle landed just past the ceremonial arch; far enough to make those greeting him take a long walk. As they would walk, they would get more nervous, and thus be easier to manipulate. Some things didn't need The Force to get the job done.

Lord Vader strode out with a will, watching the official sent to greet him move down between the twin lines of storm troopers. The official's pace was measured but quick, belying his reluctance to really be there.

The official spoke with a tremor that only he could hear. It showed that distance had done its work. "Greeting Lord Vader. I'm Lieutenant Governor Panjann Drumm. I hope your trip was uneventful…"

Lord Vader had little patience for small talk. "I've come here to talk to Governor Timfin, and find out why Naboo has been falling behind in getting the resources the Emperor needs to continue to keep order in the galaxy. It will be…unfortunate if Timfin cannot provide a suitable reason for such a lag." Drumm began to open his mouth. "No need, I know the way." Vader strode past Drumm, forcing him to move at a considerable pace to keep up.

The journey thru the palace was silent, Darth Vader had no reason to speak, and Drumm was afraid to open his mouth. Drumm nearly tripped over himself as Vader suddenly halted. Catching himself, Drumm turned to see Vader looking at a display that Drumm had passed so many times, and never really bothered to look at.

"And what is this, Lieutenant Governor?" Vader spoke without looking at Drumm.

Drumm took a moment to look over the display. Later, he would thank his lucky stars he quickly realized what it was. "Oh yes…that seems to be a shrine to the late Padme Amidala, one of Naboo's greatest queens, and senators. The whole planet mourned for a week when her body was brought here for burial. Never quite sure how she died though…" His voice trailed off as Vader remained silent.

_Yes, it is best you don't know that, Drumm. _Vader thought. "There seems to be an holographic emitter here. What should it be showing?"

"Well…I suppose it would be images of Miss Amidala herself, I suppose…" Drumm's voice trailed off. Vader was only looking at the shrine, seemingly lost in thought. What thoughts he had, Drumm could barely guess.

"Why is it not working Drumm?"

"Uh…well, not many people come her to the palace anymore, it seemed unnecessary…" Drumm felt the tightening around his throat the moment the word "unnecessary" left his lips. And it got tighter, as Lord Vader turned to him. "It will go well for you if this shrine is back in working order by the time I'm finished discussing the current situation with Governor Timfinn. Do you understand me?" Drumm could only nod. The tightening was gone a second later, and Lord Vader left Drumm gasping into his comlink for a palace technician.

Drumm almost lost control of his bodily functions when he heard the hiss of Lord Vader's respirator, forty minutes later. He had been hovering over the technician as he went to work repairing the holographic emitter. He swore he felt the tightening around his throat again the moment the emitter flickered to life, and an image of a young woman appeared, clad in resplendent robes of a queen. Drumm took a deep breath, as the hissing came closer. He turned to Lord Vader who was coming up behind him. "I…believe the emitter has been fixed, Lord Vader."

Lord Vader said nothing, only watching the image change to another view of Padme, now in the robes of a senator. A flicker, and the image changed to a little girl, no older then ten. The images keep changing, showing Padme in different stages of her life and career. Lord Vader seem transfixed as the images cycled over and over. _A lifetime ago, I touched an image of you, just like this one. _Vader thought. _I felt your love, even thru my prosthetic hand. What would I feel if I touched it now? Would I feel anything?_

He wheeled on Drumm and the technician " I hope that you will keep this shrine in good working order from now on. Such sloppiness reflects badly on a planet, and on the Empire."

The technician could only nod. Drumm found his voice again "I assure you, Lord Vader, it will be a high priority from now on. I hope your meeting with Governor Timfinn went well?"

Lord Vader turned to go, but paused. "Everything is as it should be." he took several steps, and then paused. "I shall show myself out…_Governor _Drumm."


End file.
